Twisted Truth
by Nekonya1234
Summary: There was once a time when a little girl fell in love. The love she felt was never perfect for her, but she still continued to love him, even if it would mean heartache and problems throughout her life. This is a story about her and her first love… Percabeth AU
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! this is my first PJO story! I'm excited. this story can actually be for any couple i just put percy and annabeth because i miss them and hate the fact that they're you-know-where.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

There was once a time when a little girl fell in love. The love she felt was never perfect for her, but she still continued to love him, even if it would mean heartache and problems throughout her life. This is a story about her and her first love…

It was the first day back from a fun a lazy summer, which meant the new school year. The girl had returned from a summer of fun to her first day of second grade. She said hello to her two best friends and her fellow classmates. The girl saw a few new faces, one catches her eye. A boy, obviously new and fitting in fast, and another, also fitting in with hardly any trouble. She also sees five girls, one new and four that had bad grades and had to be held back a year.

Two years later, the one boy that had caught her eye had gotten much cuter and she started to fall for him. Hard. He, the boy who knew her only by name, mind you, hadn't really noticed her as beautiful, nor pretty. She didn't care though, since they'd become friends, but not best friends. Though her two best friends were almost always by her side, it seemed as if she was all alone in her yearning for the boy. It was a deep love, one that caused her to dream of him every night. She kept a small distance, so she wouldn't stir her beating heart, for the fuel was the boy who didn't know how much he was hurting her. It was a pain that only she knew of. So she had tried dating other guys to keep her mind from stranding to thoughts of her love. It never worked, for her dreams of him made it impossible.

Four years later, the girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, but only in the point of view of the adults in her life. This view was hardly shared by her "friends" or classmates. But more importantly, the boy had not noticed.

Both the girl and the boy had joined the local church choir, mostly due to her asking him to help out. The boy agreed and she saw him every Sunday and occasionally at school. The boy talked to her when it was just the two of them. He would talk of his ex-girlfriends and his new girlfriend. As much as it hurt her heart to hear him talk about these topics, she would listen, as it was the only time she had with him. She was always glad when he came to Mass, though; it helped sustain her heart a little bit.

After summer, during the new school year, he suddenly stopped coming and the girl sat alone, her heart weeping for its loss. Over the next couple years, she asked him out of desperation several times. He always replied with a simple "no." After all of these occasions, she'd go home and cry quietly to herself, locked up in her room. Whenever she got the chance, she'd read internet romance novels and stories to ease her heartache. She watched dramas on TV but she usually ended up think that she and the boy were the main characters with the happy endings; the ones that always ended up loving each other.

Weeks later, the boy had been assigned to sit next to her and she was unable to do a thing about it. He, brought closer to her every day, every hour, every minute, every second, was killing her slowly inside. She didn't know what to do. Knowing she would burst, she wrote stories that only she read, it eased her pain but the ache was too much for her to bear and she broke down, becoming cold and bitter. The boy, not knowing what went wrong all these years, asks her friends, but they knew nothing.

A few years later, he still didn't know what happened between them. He had started to date a pretty redhead in their junior year of high school and it was obvious to everyone around them how in love they were. Several more years later and they were married and expecting a child. In another twenty years he died in a car accident.

His last thought before impact was that he never found out what was wrong between him and the girl.

The girl on the other hand, never got over her lost love and became more and more withdrawn from the world. She had become a teacher and quickly gained a reputation for the worst English teacher to hit the school since it opened. She never married and never attended the wedding of the boy. She died in a car accident twenty years after becoming a teacher.

Her last thought before impact was that she never told the boy she loved him.

The worst part about the girl's story was that she never knew that the accident involved her love as well. And that when the bodies were found, his hand was covering hers.

**everything in this story up until the last paragraph is true for me. in the other chapters it is all the same story just with different endings.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**if you didn't really like the sad ending last chapter heres a happier one!**

There was once a time when a little girl fell in love. The love she felt was never perfect for her, but she still continued to love him, even if it would mean heartache and problems throughout her life. This is a story about her and her first love…

It was the first day back from a fun a lazy summer, which meant the new school year. The girl had returned from a summer of fun to her first day of second grade. She said hello to her two best friends and her fellow classmates. The girl saw a few new faces, one catches her eye. A boy, obviously new and fitting in fast, and another, also fitting in with hardly any trouble. She also sees five girls, one new and four that had bad grades and had to be held back a year.

Two years later, the one boy that had caught her eye had gotten much cuter and she started to fall for him. Hard. He, the boy who knew her only by name, mind you, hadn't really noticed her as beautiful, nor pretty. She didn't care though, since they'd become friends, but not best friends. Though her two best friends were almost always by her side, it seemed as if she was all alone in her yearning for the boy. It was a deep love, one that caused her to dream of him every night. She kept a small distance, so she wouldn't stir her beating heart, for the fuel was the boy who didn't know how much he was hurting her. It was a pain that only she knew of. So she had tried dating other guys to keep her mind from stranding to thoughts of her love. It never worked, for her dreams of him made it impossible.

Four years later, the girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, but only in the point of view of the adults in her life. This view was hardly shared by her "friends" or classmates. But more importantly, the boy had not noticed.

Both the girl and the boy had joined the local church choir, mostly due to her asking him to help out. The boy agreed and she saw him every Sunday and occasionally at school. The boy talked to her when it was just the two of them. He would talk of his ex-girlfriends and his new girlfriend. As much as it hurt her heart to hear him talk about these topics, she would listen, as it was the only time she had with him. She was always glad when he came to Mass, though; it helped sustain her heart a little bit.

After summer, during the new school year, he suddenly stopped coming and the girl sat alone, her heart weeping for its loss. Over the next couple years, she asked him out of desperation several times. He always replied with a simple "no." After all of these occasions, she'd go home and cry quietly to herself, locked up in her room. Whenever she got the chance, she'd read internet romance novels and stories to ease her heartache. She watched dramas on TV but she usually ended up think that she and the boy were the main characters with the happy endings; the ones that always ended up loving each other.

Weeks later, the boy had been assigned to sit next to her and she was unable to do a thing about it. He, brought closer to her every day, every hour, every minute, every second, was killing her slowly inside. She didn't know what to do. Knowing she would burst, she wrote stories that only she read, it eased her pain but the ache was too much for her to bear and she broke down, becoming cold and bitter. The boy, not knowing what went wrong all these years, asks her friends, but they knew nothing. He grew confused and started noticing the girl more, and how different she'd become.

The boy asked her, weeks later, what went wrong. She answered by waving him off and walking away. He grabbed her arm and looked at her, telling her to tell him what he did to make her this way. Her eyes softened and she started to cry as she told him that he makes her heart beat like crazy and that it hurt so much when he wasn't nearby. She told him that she loves him and cried even more. The boy became speechless, but he hugged her, telling her to cry it out. When she finished, he kissed her. She returned it with passion and couldn't help but think about how perfectly her lips molded with his. They broke apart for air and when he whispered that he loved her too, the girl's heart ached with overflowing love for the boy…

**review pwease!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a slightly angstier end (in my opinion)**

**paragraph 5 is where the changes start**

There was once a time when a little girl fell in love. The love she felt was never perfect for her, but she still continued to love him, even if it would mean heartache and problems throughout her life. This is a story about her and her first love…

It was the first day back from a fun a lazy summer, which meant the new school year. The girl had returned from a summer of fun to her first day of second grade. She said hello to her two best friends and her fellow classmates. The girl saw a few new faces, one catches her eye. A boy, obviously new and fitting in fast, and another, also fitting in with hardly any trouble. She also sees five girls, one new and four that had bad grades and had to be held back a year.

Two years later, the one boy that had caught her eye had gotten much cuter and she started to fall for him. Hard. He, the boy who knew her only by name, mind you, hadn't really noticed her as beautiful, nor pretty. She didn't care though, since they'd become friends, but not best friends. Though her two best friends were almost always by her side, it seemed as if she was all alone in her yearning for the boy. It was a deep love, one that caused her to dream of him every night. She kept a small distance, so she wouldn't stir her beating heart, for the fuel was the boy who didn't know how much he was hurting her. It was a pain that only she knew of. So she had tried dating other guys to keep her mind from stranding to thoughts of her love. It never worked, for her dreams of him made it impossible.

Four years later, the girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, but only in the point of view of the adults in her life. This view was hardly shared by her "friends" or classmates. But more importantly, the boy had not noticed.

Both the girl and the boy had joined the local church choir, mostly due to her asking him to help out. The boy agreed and she saw him every Sunday and occasionally at school. The boy talked to her when it was just the two of them. He would talk of his ex-girlfriends and his new girlfriend. As much as it hurt her heart to hear him talk about these topics, she would listen, as it was the only time she had with him. She was always glad when he came to Mass, though; it helped sustain her heart a little bit. She was elated when he bought her a pretty necklace with a pink heart pendant for her birthday. It had made her glow with pride whenever she wore it.

After summer, during the new school year, he suddenly stopped coming and the girl sat alone, her heart weeping for its loss. Over the next couple years, she asked him out of desperation several times. He always replied with a simple "no." After all of these occasions, she'd go home and cry quietly to herself, locked up in her room. Whenever she got the chance, she'd read internet romance novels and stories to ease her heartache. She watched dramas on TV but she usually ended up think that she and the boy were the main characters with the happy endings; the ones that always ended up loving each other.

Weeks later, the boy had been assigned to sit next to her and she was unable to do a thing about it. He, brought closer to her every day, every hour, every minute, every second, was killing her slowly inside. She didn't know what to do. Knowing she would burst, she wrote stories that only she read, it eased her pain but the ache was too much for her to bear and she broke down, becoming cold and bitter. The boy, not knowing what went wrong all these years, asks her friends, but they knew nothing.

He got over the fact that he would never know what went wrong soon enough, and started to date a pretty red head in their junior year of high school. The girl, overwhelmed by a jealous rage and a huge wave of sadness, decided to end her life. To her, there was no point in living if she could not spend the rest of her life with the boy. But before she could do it, she decided to wait a year, just in case the couple broke up. It was a year later, in the middle of their senior year, that the couple had said their first 'I love you' in public. The girl knew she could never stand in the way of her love's happiness, so she hung herself in her room while her parents were on vacation, hoping to ease her aching heart.

The only detail that stood out in her death was the fact that when she was found, she had been wearing a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


End file.
